Just Like a Tattoo
by InuFan1
Summary: After a dinner with her friends, Kagome Higurashi and her group went to the last place she would have expected. A place that allowed her to ensure her former companions would never be forgotten. To her surprise, it seemed that a certain breed of youkai had no problem fitting into the world that she lived in. Clearly, she had overlooked something drastic.
1. Chapter 1

Glancing at her surroundings, Kagome Higurashi briefly wondered how in the world they had arrived _here_.

A tattoo shop of all places.

Groaning a bit, she mildly played the events of the day. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka had all gone out for dinner, which followed a few drinks. Not much, but enough for Yuka to mention that she had been wanting to get a tattoo for the past few months. Rolling her eyes, Kagome was sure it had not been nearly as long as Yuka made it seem. Still, to her surprise, the outspoken woman with neck length brown hair quickly pulled up a design from her phone. _An anchor_. Kagome smiled at the small and delicate design. It was a perfect fit for Yuka since she was currently attending college to become a News Anchor. Although, she was sure the small image had much meaning than just her passion for her future work. Surprising everyone at the table, Ayumi nodded her head vigorously in approval while suddenly swiping through her phone as well. Proudly, she showed the group the image that she had pulled up.

A small black and white design of the map of the world.

It too was a small and delicate design.

"I was thinking of getting this on my foot!"

Much like Eri, it seemed that Ayumi had the desire to put something permanent on her body that was overly important to her. The image fit her so well, Kagome could not help but smile. Ayumi was in the process of becoming an interpreter and was fluent in several languages. In fact, her dream was to travel the world. Yuka squeaked in excitement, and before she could even form words, Ayumi nodded in understanding. Naturally, Kagome and Eri exchanged wary faces before the suggestion was shouted out by her two other eager friends.

"Guys, lets go!"

With that request, their new destination had become _here_.

The tattoo shop.

To be fair, it was not at all what Kagome had expected. The waiting room was beautiful and well lite, with displays of images covering the walls. Even the group of individuals in front of them had consisted of normal looking college students enthusiastically speaking about their designs. It wasn't until Yuka and Ayumi had gone to the back for their walk-in that she seriously contemplated the idea of a tattoo.

Years ago, such things would have been associated with criminals, or even those with deviance. She had heard that in western societies, they were becoming more of the norm, but here in Japan, they still carried a bit of a stigma in some groups. It was odd to think that something consisting of mere ink had such negative connotations. Thinking back to a certain daiyoukai, she stared at the images before her in awe. The ink that placed images on one's skin was nothing more than _markings_. Something that was extremely common in the Feudal Era—especially with youkai.

 _Artwork_.

That's what tattoos were.

But also permanent.

At that moment in time, Kagome Higurashi came to one simple conclusion. For a girl that seemed to have nothing in her life that lasted forever, this would have to be it. This would be how she would remember _them_. How she would honor their memory. With that thought, she turned to the man that seemed to be patiently waiting for an answer from her. He had asked her what it was that she had wanted. _A design_. Without hesitation, she knew what it was.

"Do you have time to do a consultation? Or draw up a design?"

The male nodded simply and grabbed some materials.

"A mix of animals consisting of a dog, fox, wolf and a kitten."

Looking at her in surprise, the miko obliviously returned his gaze. The man before her was muscled, tanned, and heavily tattooed with short brown hair. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she thought back to a certain wolf prince. Something about this man reminded her of Koga. Was it his appearance of wildness? Or the similarity of hair color? Maybe the tan skin? Whatever it was, she couldn't help but wonder if the world had allowed them to live to this age, would they have been happy? _Thrived_? Or merely survived?

When the man seemed to consider her request, she elaborated.

"A kitten with red eyes, a diamond shaped marking on her forehead and two fluffy tails."

Nodding in understanding and curiosity, the man began sketching away.

"Oh, the dogs…they have to be silver. Make one elegant, and the other strong. _Fluffy_."

The chuckle that followed made her realize how odd her request more than likely seemed. But, didn't people come in here wanting all sorts of designs? Surely, something like this wasn't so over the top? Her friends were getting something that would constantly remind them of what was important, and to her disbelief, she wanted to do the same. Still, she couldn't help but bite her lip in embarrassment at the chuckle that had occurred because of her.

"And the fox needs to be a kit."

He must have noticed the sadness in her tone for her looked up at her in alarm and with furrowed brows. Still, the man said nothing, almost as if understanding her sorrow. Instead, he went back to his design. His bright emerald eyes seemed to almost glow in concentration.

"And the wolf—"

But before she could finish the man interrupted her.

"What color?"

Blinking in surprise, she hesitated before answering.

"Dark brown."

The entire time she had observed the artist she had only seen concentration and interest in the design, but suddenly this was different. He was alert and grinning to himself. Mildly confused, she wondered if he would explain. Sure enough, he did.

"Wolves are sort of my thing. _I got this_."

And just like that, he handed her over the design.

To say she was breathless would be an understatement.

It wasn't a large design, but that didn't make it any less stunning.

Kirara was the center of the design, and on both sides of her stood dogs with a coat of silver that seemed to blow in the wind. One had what appeared to be wavy elegant fur, and the other was much rougher around the edges. Behind them, was a fox kit peaking behind Kirara with wide green eyes. The entire design was perfect, but what had really drawn her attention was the wolf. The wolf was behind all of them, and yet somehow stood out. His ruffled dark brown coat and piercing blue eyes made her wonder how the artist had managed to get everything so perfect. Staring back once more at the image, she smiled at the protectiveness that was drawn with the three canines.

"It's perfect…"

The artist chuckled and his eyes reflected nothing short of pride at his design.

"Can you just add one more thing?

Shrugging, he waited for her request.

"A crescent moon on the forehead of the dog on the left."

She had expected perhaps another chuckle, or something to let her know how foolish her design was. Yet she received the opposite. The man's eyes narrowed at her in confusion, and when she frown at his reaction, it instantly vanished.

"Yeah, no problem."

Yet, if that had been the case, why was the artists' hands shaking? But the moment he had noticed that she had seen such a thing, the action ceased. Ignoring the odd behavior, Kagome Higurashi stared at the completed image now laying on the counter.

 _Now_ , it was perfect.

"I'm free right now if this is something that you want today."

The voice was a little bit rougher than it had been before, but she paid no attention to it. Instead, she stared at the man while attempting to find an answer for his question. _Today_? Right now? Was she ready for such a thing? The design't huge but actually much smaller than she had expected, but where would she have it put? Almost as if reading her thoughts, the artists began to speak again.

"What about above your wrist?"

Gently, he placed down a paper on the location to show her how the size would appear and look. Kagome nodded in immediate approval. It was small, and once the design was placed on the inside of her wrist, it was almost too perfect. Even now, as she rested her arm down on the counter she would be able to see the tattoo.

They would never be forgotten.

The tattoo would ensure such.

And with that, she followed the man into the room that the rest of her friends had already gone into almost half an hour ago. Handing back the forms that were now filled out, she sat down in the chair and allowed him to get to work. Cleaning her arm, he began the process. She had expected serious pain, but instead, the feeling was dull and minimal. In fact, the most intimidating part had been the loud bussing noise radiating from the tattoo gun. Closing her eyes in nervousness, she attempted to relax.

Sighing, she thought back to memories of the Feudal Era, and to her former companions.

Her _other_ family.

It had been five years since she was brought back upon the completion of the jewel.

Just like that, they had all _disappeared_. Well, not everyone. It had been easy enough to find evidence of her former human companions and their genealogy. But it had been different for her youkai companions. History had simply erased them. For that, she would make sure their history would be left with her. Glancing down at the work in progress, she smiled in satisfaction at her decision. The hum of conversation was almost enough to lull her to sleep, and she almost had. Until a shout filled the room.

"Guy, boss is coming around!"

The voice that had shouted such a thing in amusement was not in the room, in fact it sounded like he had just entered the building. Quickly, she noticed the aura of concentration shift to that of excitement. The change in all the employees made her smile; apparently, their employer was loved. The thought made her warm inside, and she quietly giggled.

However, it didn't last long.

Within mere seconds, the person whom had yelled the announcement entered the room excitedly and Kagome Higurashi could not believe her eyes. There, in front of her stood an all too familiar individual that she had seen several years ago— _in the feudal era_.

White mohawk.

Tanned skinned.

Tattooed.

" _Hakkaku_?"

She hadn't even realized the name escaped her lips until she saw her artist give her a look of surprise. In fact, even though it had been a mere whisper, it seemed that every employee in the room had heard it. Including _him_. She watched in shock as confusion appeared on the wolfs face and he walked rather quickly to see whom it was that had spoken his name. Yet, even when he was in front of her, he looked unsure.

Until he glanced at the nearly completed tattoo.

Realization dawned and the man's mouth opened in shock.

" _Sis_?"

* * *

 **A/N** : So, if anyone on here is reading my other stories, you know I typically updating every few days. I haven't done that this week and it's because I havn't been feeling my best, and with sickness comes lack of muses. I've tried guys, but nothing good came out of it but I still wanted to write. So, I wrote this. I don't know if it's good, or meh, or absolutely horrible but it's at least helped me attempt to get my muses back for my other stories. Anyway, I was driving home from work and passed a favorite tattoo shop of mine and thought of which Inu Yasha Characters would have gone best with such a thing, haha. Again, I know I have some weird plot lines for stories. Ignore my crazy ideas if they are not to your liking. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome Higurashi was aware of only one thing at the moment.

 _Everything was spinning_.

As if sensing her sudden dilemma, strong arms instantly attempted to steady her waving body, but even that did little to aid her dizziness. Unaware of the foreign feelings of her body's betrayal, she attempted to remedy her shortage of breath. Yet, even now, it felt as if she could not even do something so simple. Almost instantly, the rise of panic began to surface, as she tried to get a hold of her body.

 _What was happening to her?_

"Hey, it's okay. _Calm down_."

Turning to a man that she had thought to have had vanished, she nodded in acknowledgment while attempting to take a deep breath. Instead, her breathing became more rapid and shallow. There were so many thoughts running through her head, and none of them would slow down. Gripping on to the chair, she tried her hardest to fight back the creeping blackness that was now approaching.

 _How had they survived_?

 _Who all had survived?_

 _Where were they located?_

 _Why hadn't they come for her?_

"Kagome, are you okay?"

This time, the voice speaking belonged to a female, one that she knew would be nothing short of worried for her. Sure enough, Eri's face peeked behind hakkaku's and was filled with nothing but alarm. Even as the woman continued to speak, Kagome kept her gaze on him. _She couldn't lose sight of him_. His eyes had widened in confirmation when her name had been called, and now there was the goofiest grin on the man, but worry never left his eyes.

To ensure the ghost from the past wouldn't disappear, she grabbed out shakily for him and clutched on for dear life. The wolf didn't even seem to notice that her white knuckles were gripped to his shirt in desperation. No, he too was too busy staring at her with a whirlwind of emotion. A pack mate that they thought had died. So much was occurring before her that Kagome Higurashi failed to notice the noise of the building door being opened. Or the rough and playful question ringing out that belonged to another familiar voice.

"Hey fucks, where's my welcome?"

Perhaps, if her body had been functioning normally, she would have quickly turned her gaze to where Hakkaku had come from. But it wasn't, and she didn't.

But Hakkaku did.

For a brief second, he threw his head back to the entrance of the room that he knew his pack leader would soon be. Instead of greeting his employer and lifetime friend, he shouted back something that no one in the room had expected.

"Boss, give me a minute."

Anyone that had known Hakkaku, or their employer easily understood how rare such a request was. Must less the oddity of the man having the privilege of being able to demand _anything_ from the boss. Yet, it had also been because of wolfs loyalty that everyone in the room was sure the demand was thrown out for good reason.

And it was.

He needed her to calm down.

 _To not freak out more_.

Turning his gaze back to the woman before him, he once again instructed her on what to do.

"Kagome, _I need you to_ _breathe_."

And just like that, he made a monumental mistake. He had uttered the one name in the world that would ensure his pack leader would do no such thing as stay put. In fact, the man that had entered the room was in front of the two within mere seconds. There, in all his glory, stood the wolf prince gazing at a woman that he was all but sure he had lost over five hundred years ago.

The distance and shock in the woman's eyes surfaced, and her heart sped up even more. Eyes glazed over, she managed to utter out a question directed at both of them.

" _But how_?"

The two familiar bodies that towered over in worry hesitated at the question presented to them. No, they had much more important things to worry about. Like the sudden state of the woman before them. Or the fact that she was currently having a panic attack. Her breathing was all wrong, and when she began to attempt to take more breaths, her body simply refused. Even now, her eyes informed them that something was not right. She needed to calm down. She needed to relax. _But she couldn't._

And just like that, the very thing Hakkaku had been attempting to prevent, happened.

Just like that, Kagome Higurashi allowed the darkness to engulf her.

But not before hearing a certain wolf prince mumble her name in awe.

In shock.

 _In Happiness_.

* * *

 **A/N** : A short chapter as a thank you for all the QUICK and awesome feedback on this story. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

It was with great reluctance that Kagome Higurashi allowed herself to open her eyes upon regaining consciousness. She had half expected to find herself still in the tattoo shop; instead, she was in a bedroom. One with dark brown walls, a king size bed, dresser and a few bookcases with a couple paintings of wolves. Gazing at her surroundings, she was quickly reminded of what had occurred before she had lost consciousness.

 _Hakkaku_ and _Koga_.

Both of them were alive!

Smiling at the small present that life had thrown at her, she quickly changed her tune when her throbbing head met _loud_ music. As if that was not enough, a female voice from another room all but shouted the lyrics.

" _I think, you're fine, you really blow my mind._ "

If Kagome had to guess, the female singer was bouncing off the walls screaming on top of her lungs. Cringing but listening to the lyrics and the laughing woman, the miko tried to piece together what was occurring.

" _Maybe someday, you and me can run away_."

It was catchy, she would give the song that. As the woman continued to sing and laugh, she heard a few snickers from outside her room.

" _I just want you to know, I want to be your Romeo!_ "

The chuckles got louder as the individual continued to sing the main chorus, and she couldn't help but shake her head in amusement at whomever was providing entertainment to multiple people outside of her room.

" _Girl, you got me on my knees, beggin' please, baby pleeeasse_ "

This time, sounds of wolf yips and howls sounded with the song and Kagome had the sudden urge to walk outside and take a look at what was occurring in the room next to hers. What the hell had she woken up to? Was there a party outside her room? Without meaning to, she had thought back to the pack of wolves that Koga had in the Feudal Era. Was this the same? Did they all live together as a pack? As if someone read her thought, that question was all but roughly spoken seconds later.

"What the fuck, guys?"

 _Koga_.

That was most definitely his voice.

"Your pack is just excited you found your mate. So we're singing in celebration."

This voice belong to the female that had all but shouted the lyrics of whatever song was shaking the walls. Still, the voice sounded oddly familiar. Ignoring such a thought, Kagome continued to shamelessly listen in to the conversation. When she didn't hear a response from the wolf prince, the female spoke again.

"Oh come on, Koga. She's back. I don't know how, but she is. Clearly, the universe wants you two to be together. I'm happy where I am and not a bother to you, Inu Yasha and his mate have lived out their lives happily, her kit is all grown up and mated, and there is literally _nothing_ stopping both of you from pursuing one another."

 _Now_ , she recognized the voice.

Ayame.

But the words that she was speaking was what had all of her attention.

"You're both adults, if a few of the pack members smelled the situation correctly, there's definitely attraction on both sides."

But the only response the female wolf got was that of a growl.

"She is outside that room attempting to _rest,_ Ayame _._ Allow her that privilege or get the hell out."

Hearing his tone of annoyance, Kagome debated on what to do in such a situation. Should she go outside? Tell him that she was fine? Even now, after five hundred years, he was still protective of her. After absolutely everything that had occurred, he was still loyal. As she felt the heat rise to her face, she knew it was not from embarrassment. No, the tears now threatening to spill told her as much. She had foolishly chased after Inu Yasha in the Feudal Era, only to be rewarded with heartbreak and betrayal at the final choice of Kikyo. Even after such an event, she hadn't seen or acknowledged the possibility of the wolf. In fact, she had thought she was being loyal to not consider such thoughts. Now, realization dawned on her.

She had been an idiot.

While chasing after a childish boy, she had neglected someone that had always put her first. Even after five hundred years, the wolf hadn't skipped a beat when it came to her needing rescue. _Or recovery_. Holding back a sob, she allowed the tears to spill.

"Shit. _Kagome_."

She heard the words, and she easily guessed what had occurred. In fact, it hadn't been until the tears fell that the music had ceased, as well as the voices coming from the individuals in the other room. They had smelled her. _Her tears_. Now, you could easily hear a pin drop. All because they could smell the scent of tears.

Her thoughts vanished quickly when there was a quiet knock on the door.

" _Kagome_?"

The voice was so gentle.

So kind.

So caring.

Releasing a sigh of nervousness, she wiped away the tears from her face before acknowledging him.

"Yeah?"

Knowing her voice was shaky, and well aware that every single youkai had smelled every single emotion upon her, she didn't even bother to hide them.

"Can I come in?"

Snorting at the request, she shook her head in disbelief. It was his home. Still, he asked permission to enter anyway. Had it been a certain someone else, he would have all but barged in with words of vulgarity. But that was not who the wolf prince was. At least not to her.

"Of course."

And then the door opened, and rather slowly, a certain wolf popped his head through the door frame. Giving her a rather nervous but wolfish grin, he reluctantly entered the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, she couldn't help but give a smile at his attempt at privacy. Especially given the fact that there were several of his pack right outside the room.

"You okay?"

Nodding numbly, she couldn't help but roll her eyes as the wolf prince gave her a look of disbelief. _Really_? Shouldn't she have been the one in disbelief? Here was Koga, in all his glory—as well as a rather tight white shirt and jeans. Trying to shake off the feeling at the sight before her, she terribly failed.

And she knew it.

For the moment that she tried to hide her blush down, the wolf grinned knowingly.

 _Attraction indeed_.

Apparently, Ayame had not been completely wrong.

* * *

A/N: So, in case anyone is curious about the song. It's Juliet by LMNT and it's actually a bit catchy, and I discovered the song googling Koga/Kagome AMV's. Haha :)


	4. Chapter 4

There had been so much going through her mind. But each thought was abruptly stopped whenever he did _that_ thing.

That _damn_ grin.

Kagome Higurashi was completely and utterly smitten.

They had sat there for hours. Reminiscing about everything. Finishing and answering each other's questions. There hadn't been a moment of silence. Their auras intertwined with such familiarity that Kagome had not been able to hold anything back.

The tears had come.

The declarations of Inu Yasha.

The explanations of mistakes from her youth.

At the end of it all, he had just given her that damn knowing grin. Those piercing blues eyes did nothing to calm her nerves—or the sudden chemistry she had felt in his mere presence.

"Time travel, huh?"

Kagome laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the past 24 hours. He had taken everything so calmly. A few questions here and there but for the most part, he simply listened. While the wolf from the past liked to get words in, this one in the present seemed keen on simply taking it all in.

"Koga—how…?"

And so he had explained. The death of her human companions from old age. The death of Inu Yasha and Kikyo but their overall happy life. The tribe. The sheer peace that came from the destruction of Naraku. The ability for them to adapt over the had she not realized that his tribe would be perfect in this type of environment? She shook her head at her miscalculation.

"We're a simply tribe—we're family." He began, in the explanation of how the tribe had not only survived, but all but flourished.

"We're roudy—and like adventure…but we also value family. It wasn't hard to find that here." He explained while motioning his hand to the house.

"They all live here?"

She hadn't meant for it to come out in a judgmental tone. She had just been curious. Luckily, he understood her desire to understand. Nodding, he continued with his abundance of information.

"It's our pack home. It's mine; but it's big enough to house anyone that needs a place to stay."

Smiling at the wolf prince before her, Kagome briefly came to the realization that while much had changed—somethings would forever stay the same. Here he was, taking care of his pack like he did in the Feudal Era. They had all thrived, integrated into the present, and all seemed to live successful lives.

"When I saw…"

Koga nodded in understanding.

"I heard him say your name…and I thought I had misheard. But I needed to know. _I had to_."

They both stared at each other in amazement. _How had their paths not crossed sooner_? Almost as if reading her mind, he chuckled.

"It took you this long to walk into a tattoo shop?" His tone held laughter and playfulness but instead of laughter from her, tears came.

Tears at the comment.

Tears of happiness.

"Kagome, I didn't mean—"

But she stopped him.

"They are happy tears. I didn't—I didn't think this would ever happened. That any of you made it."

Not knowing how else to explain, she threw herself into his chest in euphoria. Feeling his arms automatically wrap around her without hesitation was exactly what she needed. Taking in his scent, she let her body relax.

They were here.

They weren't going to leave her.

"Don't ever go."

She had to let him know. She had to let him know that she wouldn't be able to handle it. The tightening of his hold of her told her all that she needed from him.

"Good luck _every_ trying to escape my sight again."

His voice was rough but held something in his tone that she couldn't' quiet identify. However, at the current moment it didn't really matter. Feeling her body come down from all the chaos of the past few hours, Kagome let herself slumber off in the arms of the wolf prince.

After all, there was no safer place to be.

* * *

"Are you going to tell her?"

Koga stared at Hakkaku with frustration in his gaze. Is this what he had escaped her embrace for? To be scolded and reminded about things that were no longer important.

"No."

He could clearly see that his response was not going to stop the questions. To be fair, they were valid concerns to voice. But not yet. Not now. Not when he was so happy.

"Why not?"

Letting out an irritated huff, he once again shot a warning glare at his packmate. He had just gotten her back. Something he had not even known was possible. A euphoria was surrounding him that he had not felt in hundreds of years. All because of her. No, this topic would not change this. _Nothing_ would change the path that he would follow now.

 _The path to her being his mate_.

"But the agreement—"

"Is now void." Koga finished his sentence.

No, she did not need to know about _that_.

At least not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : First off, can I say how awesome everyone had been? I know i've been gone a while and even still, all my stories are still receiving so much great feedback. You all are nothing such are amazing. That said, I do plan on updating all my stories waaaaay more frequently. As many of you have seen, (and commented) all of the stories have at least gotten one chapter updated. I am working on trying to push out updated on all of them again and usually in the same day.

 **Request** : Like always, if anyone had feedback, requests or suggestions on how the story is going or where you think it should go, please let me know. (Preferably not in a rude way.) I love hearing back from readers on suggestions or questions and I tend to get all the questions answered in a pretty quick time frame. So, just know, feedback is always more than welcomed and extremely appreciated.

* * *

He knew he should tell her. But the consequences that came with such a thing could easily jeopardize his plans. How was he to court her if she knew that he had an intended. Or that he was now in the middle of negotiating with her family while explaining to them why it could no longer go through?

So, instead, he said nothing at all.

Instead, he allowed the poor miko rest and obliviousness from such a tiresome situation. With such a gift, came the reward of him watching her happiness all but flourish.

Oddly enough, it had been Ayame that volunteered to help in such a department.

A 'Girl's day' she had called it.

 _Whatever that meant_.

But they had both come back—happier and more relaxed than before.

Staring at the women before him as they whispered and giggled, the wolf shook his head in disbelief. Out of all the friendships to occur, this was not one he had expected to see in his lifetime.

Yet there they were, with secrecy and amusement radiating off both of them. Briefly, he wondered if he should inquire on what topic brought out such curious reactions. As the women began to take their leave, he decided against it. After all, he had all the time in the world to figure out such mysteries.

* * *

"I took you to be a man of honor."

Koga had expected that.

The anger. The irritation. And hell—even the feeling of betrayal radiating off the Lord of the Southern Lands was all very much expected. But what hadn't been was the hatred coming off in waves from his daughter.

Kimiko all but yelled at Koga with questions after questions.

"A human? You reek of a human? When you were promised to me? _Who is she_?" And for a moment he had contemplated telling her. Maybe it would have made things simpler but the expression on her face warned him of such things.

While the legend of the Shikon Miko was well beyond her time, her father would have understood. Understood the importance of breaking such a promise, and remembered the love that he had held for her for all of eternity.

But he couldn't chance it.

 _Not when her life could be the cost_.

Almost as if reading his mind, the woman laughed at his determined face.

"You think I won't find out? _Truly, wolf_? You think I will not discover whom has managed to steal you?"

He tried to not growl at the demoness before him. At this point, he was lucky to be leaving without a war started—but he was not dumb enough to think her words were an empty threat. No, if there was something that Kimiko had excelled at, it would be finding hidden information.

That had been what had made the marriage such an easy pick. Between her status and her power, she was not someone to be messed with. Plus, their merged lands and seats on the council would have been nothing short of perfection. But then Kagome had appeared, and any thoughts of marriage other than to his miko had flew out the window.

"Kimiko"

His father had seemed to want to calm her. Knowing such words could indeed rage a war—something that had not occurred for over five hundred years. Something that everyone wanted to avoid.

"I will kill her wolf, _know this_." And without further words, the fox was gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Short chapter, I know. However, it's because i'm setting up things for the next chapter! ;)


End file.
